


Lustful Yearnings

by CancerousLove



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CancerousLove/pseuds/CancerousLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You begged for a small, measly hour where you could feel his hands sliding up and down the nape of your neck and his tongue licking at your hollowed collarbone. Your hands tighten around his waist, rubbing circles under his waistband. Though, he always pulled away before you could even think of getting that far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustful Yearnings

There were books, movies and discarded shirts scattered all over the floor. The room, however, was filled up with couches and piles of blankets and a huge bed that was placed across from the door. There was barely any light in the room, but you could tell that he wasn’t looking at you. He was facing you but was preoccupied with the wall behind you than with the flesh of body in front of him. His heavy-lidded eyes would glance at you from time to time, but he was unfazed by your stare. Tired? Probably. Distracted? Yes. Thankfully, you were good at distracting him. You started to trace his arm with your index finger, going up his forearm and then passing his elbow to outline his biceps. Dazed eyes closed shut as your finger danced along his shoulder. It kept traveling upwards to his Adam’s apple which bobbed when you felt the cartilage of his ear. On some parts of it, there were light cuts and scars made from scratching too hard with his unclipped nails and from duels that went too far, but that was the past. This was the present. When you went to kiss his defined jawline, he looked at you.

“Not now, Dave,” He replied. His beady eyes glared at you, then soften. 

“I just… I don’t know. Let me think for a while.” He ran his hand through his hair before breaking away from you. He rolled over to his other side and sighed.

If it was another day, then maybe you would have done the same and drown yourself with the darkness that surrounded the both of you. Maybe, if you weren’t this close to intimacy with him, you would understand that he didn’t want to feel anything at all. Yet, you continued.

You shuffled closer to him, focusing on how his body rose up and down. You know, his breathing could be used as a really nice beat, but your scratch tables were across the room and the warmth that radiated from his body was here. Once again, your fingers found their way to his skin, lightly drawing circles along the middle of his back and then finding their way to his waist. You pressed your face to his shoulder, humming a tune that the both of you knew by heart.

“Are you really humming “All Star” by Smash Mouth into my back?” He quipped. You felt a tug at your lips.

“Maybe.”

“Really Dave?”

“Are you still a moody sourpuss,” you jeered back.

“Well,” he drawled, sending shivers down your spine, “Only if you can coax me out of it.”

"Well then," you thought, "Challenge accepted."

You rolled him over and cuddled closer to his chest. His eyes glazed over to your cheeks and your shoulders. Your freckles were scattered there. At first, he thought that it was a human thing for males to have freckles and for females to have clear skin. It also helped him distinguish the both of you in the first place. Needy hands went up to his sides. His grub scars looked chiseled into his torso, but he told you it was just the pigment of his skin. They were rugged against your calloused hands, but his abdomen and stomach were smooth. 

You whispered to him, “You know, I could never imagine being here with you.”

He scoffed at the statement. “One way to make a troll special, Dave. Really appreciating it.”

“You know what I mean.”

“No, I actually don’t,” he snapped back. “Why… why are even trying anymore? Why am I even trying to make this feel that this is okay? With your hypermasculinity problems and my quadrant conflictions, I-I just can’t shake the feeling of knowing that this is all wrong.” He turns his head away from you.

“I want to believe that there’s nothing wrong with this and being here with you and that everything about this relationship is fine. And it really is! But then it’s not and of course it has to be now. It has to be now that I have a fucking breakdown over our difference races. The values and morals of our societies are pounded into us and now it’s the catalyst of our turbulent relationship. You’re here trying to make me laugh and urge me to be happy and all I’m doing is just weighing you down with my flippant attitude and indecisive fucking emotions. I’m dictated by some disparaging, deprecating rules of an alien planet from the past.”

Trying not to let his voice crack, he cleared his throat and blinks away budding tears.

“I’m sorry for being such a shit boyfriend.”

You’ve seen him struggling with this for the past couple of weeks. Deciding at the last minute to let go of your hand when the both of you see someone in the common room and when he would constantly pull back when hands go deeper than they should were all of the tell-tale signs you were ignoring. If anything, you thought he was progressing through this, but apparently not. He’s thrown every excuse at you and yet, you pushed at it anyway.

“You’re not shitty,” you said. “I’m at fault for doing some shitty stuff with you, so we’re both guilty.” You exhaled. “Like shit, I was just singing Smash Mouth into your shoulder. Who the fuck even sings Smash Mouth when comforting someone in a time of need plus that’s not even the tip of pop culture. The pinpoint of pop culture is basically overused tropes, romanticized toxic relationships, and sexist humor. Like it’s so fucked up that it can destroy whatever CGI mess the Bee Movie was. Not only that, it was advocating humans to fuck bees. People cannot fuck bees!” You whispered to yourself, “Fuck, where I was going with this?” At least it brought a small smile to his face.

“The point is that I shouldn’t push you from doing anything that made you feel uncomfortable, regardless of the situation. That one’s on me, but shit dude, I’m not going to stand here and watch you internalize your feelings about your old culture. Sometimes you need to give yourself a break and deal with it another day. Shove it in a can of whoop ass and give it to the next sorry sucker who wants to explore the intricate shitfest of Earth and Alternian culture.” You hovered over him, placing a hand near his head and another one near his grub scars.

“We don’t have to act like it is okay, but just know that I do love you, Karkat. I can’t see a day without having you at my side without criticizing me on my Freudian slips.” You kissed his hollowed collarbone.

“I love indulging in your eyes and mapping out where each crease and bump and scar are marked upon your skin.” Your lips wandered up to his neck, nipping at the spots that make him hiss.

“I adore the way you smile at me and love the way your enthusiasm about anything and everything seeps through your words. Even if it doesn’t seem like it, I know, for the both of us, that this is what we’re supposed to be. You’re everything to me.”

You nuzzled him to look at you. Red eyes looked back at your shades. He moved his hands to touch the nape of your neck. Running his hands through your white hair, he eased out sharp inhales and slow exhales from you. You shades were sliding off so, with the benefit of the doubt, he took off your glasses. He always looks so awed by how bright your crimson eyes were compared to his dark and somber ruby ones. Murmuring at the sight, he told you that you were beautiful. Lost in his words, you smashed your mouth into his, tasting his lips, his tongue, and mouth. If the both of you were the definition of a dying culture, then you might as well kill it off with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this davekat art (http://ficklelittletwister.tumblr.com/post/122540852741/i-felt-my-feet-lift-off-the-ground-and-my-heart) and on a whim, I decided to write something for it. This is my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments/criticism/kudos for me.


End file.
